


Cosima's Ring Tone

by Anonymous



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, One Step Up From a Headcanon, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Cosima's Ring Tone

Beth and Alison and all the others might have flipped out when they found out about the clone thing.

But not Cosima.

She had one night of existential angst, and then the next day she switched her ring tone to Weird Al’s “I Think I’m a Clone Now” and cackled hysterically every time her phone went off.


End file.
